Power Rangers: The Other Time Force (SYOC)
by shadowboy8456
Summary: After the Psycho Rangers Attack SPD and steal a chest filled with figurines that turn into every single Power Ranger, SPD contacts Colin Grayson, who resides in a Sattalite deep in space, to searcha dn Destroy them. At the request of SPD, he will make jumps through time to recruit New rangers from the past, to make a Ttrue time Force. (Submit your own Character. SLOTS ARE LIMITED)
1. Chapter 1(UPDATED)

So, taking another try at this. Check chapter four for the new OC form/story information. And to have more quality to the chapters and overall plot, I'll be updating at least once a month, perhaps twice if I'm inspired. So don't be whining if there's no update. Now then, with any further banter, a second try at this story begins.

Clare Boothe Luce once said "No good deed goes unpunished", meaning that no matter what a hero does for the greater good, one mistake will tarnish him for life. Colin Grayson had that etched into the metal bar that he could stare up at while he lay in bed, listening to the sound of silence. And that sound of silence, the sound of drifting around in space, was slowly driving him insane. Once a day he would look at himself via a computer screen that had not once deviated from the solid black colour that it had been since that launch of his deep-space prison. Each time he looked at it, the bag under his dark blue eyes became more and more noticeable, his eye always blood shot, his skin paler than normal and his dark brown hair longer and shaggier. The names followed not long after a quick glance at his makeshift mirror. The names that would loop in his head until he screamed like a banshee and hit something. Mostly a punching bag in the tiny gym he had. (One of his only luxuries) Traitor. Disgrace. Pitiful. _Weak_. Weak was the word that bugged him the most. Nobody truly understood why he did what he did, tarnishing the Grayson family name in the process, stripping him of the status he had as SPD's highest ranking Red ranger, leading the prestigious SPD A-Squad through battle after battle with no casualties. They had once waded through an army of 2000 Krybots, and came out with nothing more than a few scratches and oil all over their amour. But that had been a lifetime ago, nearly a year and half. To be exact, it had been One year, six months and 23 days since he had launched off of earth in this satellite that acted as his prison. He had only had access to a circular tube that looped right around again, giving him a route to run if he ever turned the gravity on. Colin knew it was much larger, at least 5 times larger than the small space he was confined, forced to float around and scream in the zero gravity. And for the next 10 years of the 20 year olds life, it was going to be his home.

But on earth, as the former red ranger slipped into a fitful sleep, something was unfolding

Something far more sinister.

For the two guards dressed in matching black uniforms, the only reprieve from the black being the crest of SPD, which glowed silver against the fluorescent lights above them, it had been another boring day standing outside of a vault, which was locked with multiple codes that changed every half-hour, the codes sent to the standard issue beepers. The most interesting thing that ever happened to them was when the head of the SPD earth base, Ursa Cruger came down for a routine check, and they might get a peek at what was inside. So when the elevator across the hall from them began to beep, signaling a car was descending from the ground far above them, they relaxed, lowering the assault rifle blasters that they carried, expecting to see their commander.

That was their last and most fatal mistake.

Standing before them was something out of nightmares. Something that ever Power ranger feared. The soft creak of amour, the crunch of an armoured boot upon the earth. The curve of a helmet locked eternally in a hateful countenance. With their very presence they kindle hot and rending terror in the hearts of ever ranger. Or in a less complicated description, The Psycho Rangers. Standing in a line with Psycho Red in the center, Black and Blue on his left side, Yellow and pink on his right and surprisingly, a Silver Psycho accompanied them. A minute of silence passed as the two officers looked at the monsters standing across from them, then at each other. Seconds later they were dead, long black nails (courtesy of Psycho Pink, her left arm outstretched toward the guards.) The monsters kept silent, Red turning his head to yellow, who immediately walked ahead of them, vanishing with a flash of yellow light, seemingly into the touchpad that controlled the codes and vault. Within seconds, the 30 digits codes had been broken and the massive doors opened, revealing a large wooden chest, a spotlight shining down on it. "That's it? We fought our way through SPD HQ for a _**BOX**_**!?**" Silver spoke in a gruff voice, obviously pissed off that their endeavours had been for what was essentially a pirates' chest. His complaint earned him a firm punch from Psycho Blue, who seemed to smile. "Can it newbie. Red knows what he's doing." He spoke quietly, cracking his knuckles to silently threaten the silver Psycho ranger. Meanwhile Red moved slowly through the vault, Yellow moving around in the wires to disable every security system, appearing back at the number pad seconds after finishing, looking satisfied with herself, the slender Alien saying nothing as Red finally lifted up the chest, cackling like a madman. "Finally! After so many years of searching...we have an army at our disposal! An army of Power Rangers!" He lifted the chest high above his head as he laughed, this time sounding like a child who got what he wanted for Christmas. His cackling was cut off by a commanding voice speaking directly to the group. "If you want it. You'll have to go through us." The Psychos turned to face the elevator they had come from too see the B Squad and A Squad rangers(though the A-Squad was missing their Red Ranger), along with the Shadow ranger all assembled and looking ready for a fight. Red gave off a small noise, as if he was amused by the premise of the ten rangers defeating them. Setting the chest back down on its pedestal he sighed and shook his head as Blue cracked his knuckles once more, the Psychos preparing for the fight ahead. Red simply leaned against the door frame of the safe, casually checking his nails.

"Psychos...Tear em Apart."

Colin was in the gym when the call came. Quite frankly, he was surprised that this satellite had _any_ communication systems at all. Pulling on a red t-shirt and jogged out of the gym and into the zero gravity, floating over to the computer screen that he used as a mirror to see the SPD Logo vanish, and his former commander appear on screen. And _boy _did she look like she'd been through a meat grinder! She had multiple cuts on bruises over her face and snout, one of her ears was missing, and an eye patch was over her left eye. "Grayson" She said firmly, her remaining eye staring at the young adult. "Commander" Colin replied, floating upside down and crossing his arms as he stared at the screen with a frown on his face. Ursa, as Colin knew her, sighed and shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. "...I can't believe I have to say this, but last night, I failed as a commander. The Psycho Rangers managed to bypass our security systems and steal something important." She paused as a nurse came forward with some pills for her to take. Colin took this opportunity in stride. "Really? This is the first time you've failed? I'm sure I coul-"He was cut off as the dog-like alien swallowed her pills and barked two words. "Gravity on!" Colin's snarky grin fell faster than a penny from a skyscraper, and he fell flat onto his face as the gravity switched on. He had forgotten that she was able to control the settings vocally. "No sassing me Grayson. This is serious. I had both the A and B Squads attack them alongside me, and they DECIMATED us. Walked through our most powerful attacks like they were light shows. And as much as I hate to say it, you are the last ranger that's fighting fit." She paused to cough and dab some blood away with a tissue, so Colin got to ask the single question that popped into his mind. "So...I'm going to be an A-Squad Ranger again?" He asked, his voice sounding gleeful, a smile cracking on his face. "No. Unfortunately, that would illegal." Colin's head dropped at the reply as he punched the console next to the computer screen to keep his emotions under control.

"But, I can re-establish Lightspeed Rescue and name you the Red Ranger. Your task will be to hunt down these monsters, terminate them if necessary, and bring back that chest. " Ursa added, a grin somehow showing up on her face. Just beside where Colin had punched the console, a panel slid back and small platform rose out of it with what looked to be a normal SPD morpher no it. The only change to it was the claw marks on the cover, were replaced with the Lightspeed Insignia. Colin didn't hesitate to grab it and look it over before pocketing it, a wide grin on his face. "1-7-3-4-6-7-3-2-1-4-7-6-Charli e-3-2-7-8-9-7-7-7-6-4-3-Tango - 7-3-2-Victor-7-3-1-1-7-8-8-8 -7 -3-2-4-7-6-7-8-9-7-6-4-3-7- 5. Unlock." After Ursa had finished her code, there seemed to be a shift and rumble throughout the satellite, as if engines were humming to life, the blank consoles Colin was so familiar with turning into computer keyboards and screens, with levers and buttons all over. "This satellite was initially meant as a space station to house multiple Power Ranger teams. You now have access to all of the features it provides. These include, but are not limited to VR training room, fully stocked kitchens with all of the utilities, luxury bedrooms, warp drive, a time travel drive and a Megazord bay." Colin, who had been looking at a keyboard froze and turned on a dime to face Ursa, a look of pure glee on his face. The look of glee kept growing larger and larger as the wall next to him flipped over, revealing a rack holding a variety of blades, lances, blaster, and other weapons. By instinct, Colin grabbed two blaster pistols. Ursa simply sighed and nodded her head, sounding very reluctant to speak. "Yes, you heard me correctly. At the Moment, you have three Megazords down there. The Supertrain Megazord, the Torozord, and the Kongazord. Probably should have told you before. You'll be working for a team. I'm currently looking through past or not well known Power Ranger teams for potential candidates. I'll be contacting you periodically to fill you in on who you're fetching next. And, in case I am unable to contact you, Alpha Centauri will be here to help you." Using her head, she motioned to the right of the screen, Colin turning his head to see a familiar humanoid robot with a Lightspeed insignia in place of his lightning bolt, a golden saucer with a red strip along the front acting his head as eyes. Colin stuck his hand out, which the robot shook happily, his high pitched voice being welcomed warmly by Colin. "Nice to meet you Colin. I have the name first teammate you'll be picking up right here!" Alpha the used his other hand to hand him a small strip of paper, that had a single name on it. "No time to dawdle. I'll show you to your vehicle!' Colin nodded and pocketed the piece of paper, the paused to speak to the robot. "Actually, I want to change out my gym clothes first...won't be long." The robot simply nodded his head as Colin ran off to his room, picking a clean red t-shirt, blue jeans, combat boots, and a jacket. Not just any jacket. An exact replica of the Jackets the Lightspeed rescue once wore, but with self repairing nanobots. After he was changed, he resumed following the robot into a nearby elevator, down a couple floors, and across the hall into a room that had the words "VEHICLE BAY" on it. Inside was an assortment of vehicles, ranging from bikes, to ATVs to the yellow humvee that had a spotlight shining on it. Colin knew the vehicle on sight and his grin seemed to get bigger and bigger. It was the Rescue Rover! Everything had been replicated, the logos, the colors, hell, there was even miscellaneous supplies sitting in the back! Colin didn't hesitate to climb in, grab the keys from the glove compartment, and stick them into the ignition. He stopped before turning the key to look over, watching Alpha work at a large computer console. "Now then, could you please read out the name of the team-mate, and the year they live in. I'll input the data, and send you back, or forward to that time."

"Neo Valhalla, Earth, 2035"

It turns out, there was a two three minute warm-up for the machine, THEN he would be sent through time. In the short time he had, Colin sat in the Humvee, pondering a couple questions.

Why was he picked for this job?

Was he really the only ranger left, or was he just the most capable for the job?

Why the _hell_ was his new stuff Lightspeed Rescue themed?

And finally,

Will he be able to do this?

So, chapter one is finally rewritten. Now, I'll see if I pull off writing a chapter of this length, in once night. This time, Pacific Rim themed!

Now then, as for characters, MALE character slots have been filled!

I now need females. Come on girls! Help me out here!

Until next time

Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys...WOW. I've accepted two amazing OCs so far, both female.

Janelle Lin Rodriguez—AlittleDifferent8-White Ranger

Serena Monroe—jntvfreak24—Yellow Ranger

At the moment I need two more MALE Rangers. Come on guys!

This Chapter we're saying Hello to Amanda Oliver, the pink ranger Submitted by AlleyAutobot12

"Hey Fred!" Colin yelled, walking towards a large computer, dressed in the A-Squad SPD uniform, save for the helmet. He recently morphed and programmed the satellite's compute to travel through time. The initial jump was rough, but the automated computed, named Frederick quickly came online and sorted out the turbulence issues. "Yes sir?" It replied, speaking in a British accent, his voice coming from the speakers. "You ever the tale of Felix Baumgartner?" Colin grinned before putting on his helmet and headed to the airlock. The satellite was directly above where Amanda should have been at that time, practicing one of her zords, the Dolphin. Quite frankly, Colin didn't get it. She was the Stegosaurus Dino Thunder Ranger. Yet she used a Dolphin...a freaking dolphin! Colin sighed as he entered the Dolphin, Frederic's voice sounding in his ear as he set the airlock to open in ten seconds, the massive doors closing behind him. "I wouldn't consider him a role model sir." He replied calmly, pausing for a moment, then said "Good Luck to you sir. Door opens in three, two, one." His voice cut off as the massive doors opened and the rushing air pushed Colin out of the Large Room, although he had taken a running jump out of the satellite. "WOOOO!" Colin cried at the top of his lungs as he entered the atmosphere, his suit acclimating to the rapidly rising temperature. He kept picking more and more speed, a sonic boom blowing out his helmet speakers as he finally entered the normal atmosphere, and he was able to see his target. A large lake below that rushed up at him faster than he expected. He landed with a huge splash, the immediately began swimming up towards the surface. He quickly made it to shore, his armour still steaming as the heat dried up the water that was still dripping off him. Colin then looked over to see a girl dressed in the uniform of a pink ranger, a golden claw emblazoned on the middle of her chest.

The girl took off her helmet, shaking out shoulder length black hair and blinking her blue eyes a couple times. She then reached into a pouch at her side and pulled out a pair of glasses, putting them on and smiling at him. Colin did the same(save for the glasses) his brown hair swishing about. "Amanda Oliver? I'm Colin Grayson, SPD. Okay..I don't have alot of time to explain, but I need you to come with me back to the year 3000. The Psycho Rangers have taken this chest filled with something really important, like...end of the freaking _ UNIVERSE _important." Colin made hand gesture above his head, trying to get his point across. "I'll come, but only if you tell me what this 'item' is." Amanda stood firm and crossed her arms in front of her, saying "Power Down." Her ranger uniform vanished to show a dark blue t-shirt matched with black denim pants. "That was easy...alright, I'll tell you. Details are fuzzy, as I just got the order myself, but what I do know is that the Psycho Rangers essentially have control of an army made of up of every single power ranger."

Amanda kept a cool demeanor as he spoke, nodding, then thinking for a moment. The nodded "Alright. You've convinced me." She then turned to face the Dolphin, who's upper half was laying on the sand. She held up her morpher and the Dolphin turned into a ball of pink light that flew to the dinosaur head on her morpher. She then turned back with a smile and walked up to Colin, hooking his arm in hers. Colin opened his mouth to protest, but Amanda cut him off "And don't worry about my dad. If I didn't have some sort of space adventure, he'd probably take away my morpher." Colin then shrugged as the two were warped back up into the satellite, landing in the main room. Amanda began to float away after Colin let go of her arm and went over to the console, typing frantically. She let out a small yelp a minute later as the satellite shifted and rocked. "Do not fear Miss Oliver. We are simply making a jump through time." Frederic's' voice came from the speakers near her, and handholds popped out of the walls right beside her. She quickly grabbed them, and through jittering teeth asked "Our Destination?"

"Detroit, 2001. We are recruiting Miss Janelle Lin Rodriguez, a white ranger."

And on the other side of the Galaxy, 6 aliens were watching intently. They all looked exactly the same. Massive ,bulky, with masks covering their true faces. The only way to tell the difference between them was their Colours. Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Black, and Silver. There were the Psycho Rangers, and most of them were eager to attack. "Come on Red! There's only two of them. We can crush them in an instant!" Psycho Pink traced a finger along Psycho Red's chest, her voice sounding seductive as she tried to convince her leader to destroy the wretched Grayson boy and the Oliver girl. Red slapped her hand around, practically growling as he stood up looking around at his comrades. "Why waste the chest now? On two rangers? NO! We wait until we have a full team to destroy!" Red paced the room, thinking of what he could do to satisfy his bloodthirsty teammates. He snapped his index and his thumb as he got an idea. " Fine. Let's test them." Red turned back to the view globe, crossing his arms.

"Silver, send the putties and the cyclobots."

So...that's chapter two.

What are the true motives of the Psycho rangers?

Where will Colin and Amanda find Janelle?

Will I get ANY male characters submitted?

Find out next time!

-Shadow


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where in Detroit are we?" Amanda asked, looking around at the windowless and decaying buildings. She was wearing the same as she wore on the beach a couple years in the future, save for a dark brown trench coat that hid a collapsible short sword . Colin, on the other hand, ditched his SPD uniform in favour of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a replica Lightspeed Rescue jacket, which concealed his blaster. "The Abandoned Buildings District." Colin replied, turning and walking into a large building, looking around warily. Amanda paused, a little surprised, and then followed Colin, rain starting to fall behind them, snaking its way into the building via holes in the roof. "You're kidding, right? Abandoned Buildings...you're kidding!" Colin simply shook his head, and pulled out a map from one of the pockets. Unfolded and pointed to their general area. ON the map there was a label that said "Abandoned Buildings District." On it, this took up a quarter of the map. "Huh, Detroit must be doing worse than we thought."Amanda shrugged it off, sitting on a damp, broken couch. Suddenly an old PA system crackled on, a twisted voice hissing through it. "Not as abandoned as you think rangers." Colin froze, his face growing very pale very quickly. "Psycho Yellow...

Seconds later a group of twenty or thirty Putties and Cyclobots materialized around them, leaving a circle that Colin and Amanda quickly got into, standing back to back. Both had drawn their weapons, but both knew it was futile with a blaster pistol and a Bo staff against so many. Then another voice, this one feminine shouted at the top of her lungs "OY! GET THE HELL OUT MY NEIGHBOURHOOD!" Everyone in the room looked up to see a girl with extremely dark brown hair standing on the floor of the building, holding a sword at her side. The cyclobots responded by raising their blasters, preparing to fire at her. The darkly tanned girl simply grinned, and said "I warned you." She vanished, a white blur moving around the room in her place, slicing the cyclobots and scattering them. Colin took the distraction and used it to his advantage by opening fire on the putties. Amanda did the same, running forward and smacking three of them with a roundhouse kick. She then used a fallen box to vault launch herself up in to the air, kicking a cyclobot in the head while pushing her sword through the head of another, cutting the head like butter. She rolled and used to momentum to throw herself into a group of putties, staying silent the whole time.

Colin, on the other hand, was blasting putties left and right, rolling and popping off shots as if it was second nature. He ducked under a punch of putty only turn back around and pistol whip the back of its' head, the white blur removing the head of the fallen putty from its shoulders. He chuckled and rolled forward, using his feet to launch himself into two cyclobots smashing their heads against a nearby wall, shattering them. He then got up from his crouched position, and looked around. Not even two minutes had passed, and the all of the enemies had been defeated. The white blur faded back into the girl with the sword, who skidded into the middle of the room. A few locks of the white highlights in her hair fell out of her ponytail as she stopped. "So, who were those guy and why HEY HEY HEY! Put the sword down or I blast ya!" The girl cried, waving Colin's blaster in her spare hand, the other still gripping her sword. Amanda reluctantly put down her sword, then spoke, sounding annoyed. "Really? After what we just went through?" The girl tossed her head back and began to laugh, turning back and throwing Colin's blaster back at him."Nah. Just messing with ya. See if I could get a ride out of you two. Name's Janelle"

"Well...Janelle, we were actually looking for you." Colin spoke calmly, holstering the blaster in his jacket, pulling out a holographic picture of the Psycho Rangers. "These Six have a power Ranger Army at their disposal. You're White Ninja Power Ranger, right?" Colin asked, passing the photo over to Janelle, who looked at it with interest. "Lemme Guess, you want me to come with?" Colin blinked, surprised that she figured it out so quick "You have pretty much have it written on your face. And sure, I'm in. Mum wouldn't give a crap if I vanished for a while." Janelle began to walk outside into the rain, picking up a duffel bag on the way out. "Just lemme call my zord, hm?" She walked outside into the middle of the road, put two fingers into her mouth, and then sounded off a long whistle, which echoed through the abandoned buildings. Colin and Amanda finally got a good look at Janelle as they followed her outside, looking up to the sky as they waited for her zord. She wore a black sleeveless jacket over a yellow tank top, wore black combat boots that was paired with white leggings and a denim skirt. She wore fingerless gloves on her hands, although they looked worn down. "Just give him a minute, alright?"

A minute passed, and then a humongous white dragon, that spit ice instead of fire, descended from beyond the clouds, letting out a roar that shook the ground. Colin let off a low whistle, looking up at the beast with interest, his hand going to his pocket to pull something out. That something turned out to be s small dagger emblazoned with the crest of the dragon zord, and had a small attachment on the handle. It was the dragon dagger, albeit a little worn down, and he turned it over in his hands a couple times to keep himself occupied. Amanda gave Colin a scowl and made an attempt to grad the dagger from his hand. Not even looking at her, Colin moved his hand away, and then quickly said "Not the Original. I just have a replica of the Zord. It's permanently in battle mode, and modified to work with one just one pilot, me." Janelle had moved forward to pat the dragon, which in turn, lowered its head to be patted. Janelle then turned to the pair, who had begun a mock battle for the dragon dagger, nearly wrestling for it. _Only a matter of time _Janelle though to herself, then put two fingers into her mouth yet again, whistling to get their attention. "So, where is the base and how do we get to it?" Colin simply smiled and put away the dagger, ceasing the fight, then pointed up with one finger "...Is it in the sky?" Janelle asked, tilting her head, looking and sounding pretty confused. Amanda stifled a giggle, and then shook her before saying "Higher than that." Janelle tilted her head even farther before saying "Space?" in a low voice. Colin nodded, then walked over and patted her on the arm. "Don't worry about it. Teleporting only feels weird the first time. And this...ice dragon...will be sent to the Zord Bay, located at the bottom of the satellite." Colin smiled as the teleportation process began, and within a minute they were back the main room of the satellite, Frederic turning on as the teleportation sequence finished. What Colin didn't expect was a rush of upward going air that propelled him into a nearby pipe, knocking him out cold.

"Colin...Colin...COME ON, SNAP OUT OF IT!" The voice of his brother brought Colin out of the fog he was in, and he felt the humming of the train speeding up. They were in the engine of the Rail rescues, heading for a raised section of track, the ended, signaling the starting of the Megazord sequence. "Well, I was saying how we fight when in the megazord is like in the old move _Pacific Rim_, the only difference being we don't meld our brains together. But now, we need the vocal recognition for the extra speed to kick in." Jack commented, pressing a few buttons. And he was right; each Megazord was piloted by two people, each taking control of one arm and one legs, a computer system in their Ranger Uniforms activating during combat to keep their movements in sync. Suddenly a plump, pale-skinned man appeared on screen, his German accent easily noticeable "Guten Tag, brothers Grayson. The Wakatoshi triplets have gotten themselves in over their heads, and even with the Triad formation, they simply cannot take on these giant crab monsters. I haff given you the basic weaponry for the SuperTrain, but I haff also included as sword, just in case you vant to haff crab legs as a snack." The German man, whom went by Hans, let off a hearty laugh, and then pressed a few buttons on his computer dashboard. "You are clear to begin megazord forming sequence. Please begin oral authorization" Jack and Colin nodded, each pressing a bright red button on their seats, then spoke in union as the train tilted, finally reaching the raised rail section, their voices growing louder as the speed increased "Alpha. Mike! FOXTRROOOOOT!"

Jack and Colin always loved this part, the temporary feeling of weightlessness as small pads gripped their feet, making them stand as the chairs were lowered into the floor. There was a jolt as the cars disconnected from one another, and moved around slowly, transforming into the arms, legs and torso. Their cockpit moved up the arm into the head, centering them as the arms and legs connected, and the systems came online as the megazord landed on the beach. The brothers looked out at the six armed Megazord, loosely based on the Lightning Mode of the Storm Megazord, but had two more pairs of arms that could rotate 360 degrees. It was piloted by a set of Triplets, all three brothers. At the moment, those brothers were in trouble, as at least 5 huge crabs swarmed around their Megazord, and en even larger crab standing back from afar, an evil laughing ringing through the air. Jack raised the left arm, forming his hand into a fist and moving it horizontally to the middle of the torso, looking over at his brother "You ready baby brother?" He asked, having to raise his voice slightly. Colin simply smiled and mirrored his brothers' movements, clapping the two fists together. The following noise caused the battle just off the coast to freeze, three of the crabs charging at them within ten seconds.

"Let's go fishing."

So...finally got this chapter done.

Also...I was wondering if anyone reading this has seen the move Pacific Rim. If so...shoot a PM my way...also, still looking for OCS

Until Next time

-Shadow


	4. Update

Alright, I know I haven't updated this story in a couple months, and I do have some reasons for that.

This has been my first real SYOC, and I felt ENOURMOUS pressure to accept alot of OCs. Plus, they only good ones were few and far between.

I felt I needed to push more and more chapters, and that greatly downed the quality of my writing, plus I (more or less) had to come up with how they would join up, and even then, it was pretty crappy.

Referring back to number one, I had enormous guilt if I had to turn away an OC, and each, I was hemming and hawing on if my choice was right.

So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to reboot this story and re-open the oc slots, save one, which I will keep. The creator of that OC is Gambit Hawk, who did a phenomenal job creating on OC for me. As for the rest of you...I'm really sorry. Everything paled in comparison after I saw his work.

Also, I'm gonna start this story fresh, slowly replacing the current chapters with new/updated/changed versions.

New OC form will be below

PLEASE, for the love of Zordon, BE DESCRIPTIVE.

I don't care HOW LONG it takes you to finish the form; I want at least 3 lines of description for Personality, Looks, Clothes, and a PARAGRAPH for the back-story.

Everybody will get their megazord, instead of me trying to figure out how to fit a dolphin and a dragon together

Name:

Race: (Human/Alien/KO-35)

Age:

Gender:

Ranger Color:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (Don't be giving me "His/her friends are his/her fatal flaw"):

Looks (Hair, skin, eyes, scars etc.):

Clothing:

Morpher (No Jungle Fury morphers):

Weapons (NO crossbows):

Megazord: (SuperTrain has been taken)

Back-story:

Year they live in (No Modern day. At Least 2025 please):

Where they live: (City/Town/Rural Area/Space)

Why would they be picked to be on this team?

Anything else you want me to know:


End file.
